onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Orso Bartholomew
; PX-0 | doppor = Hideyuki Hori | doppita = Marco Pagani | prima = Capitolo 233; episodio 151 | affi = Flotta dei sette; rivoluzionari (in passato) | ruolo = Membro della Flotta dei sette; rivoluzionario (in passato) | data = 9 febbraio | età = 45; 47 (dopo il timeskip) | altezza = 689 cm | taglia = (sospesa) | frutto = Pad Pad | altro = }} Orso Bartholomew è un pirata membro della Flotta dei sette, su cui pendeva una taglia di . È anche un cyborg, su cui il dottor Vegapunk ha basato la costruzione di altri cyborg identici a lui di nome Pacifista. Appearance Kuma is an enormous man, nearing seven meters tall. He is the tallest remaining Shichibukai (being one inch shorter than former member Moriah) and is usually seen carrying a Bible. His overall appearance resembles that of a bear, though there are a few key differences. His eyes are strangely covered by either a pair of glasses or clear-mirrored lenses. While initially he will give the impression of wearing glasses, it seems that, based on the Pacifistas that were destroyed, those are actually his own eyes. His hat features a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the fabric of his pants, is covered in brown spots. His jacket contains a large white design reminiscent of a target cross-hair. There are also several paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat. He also has a long protruding chin. He bears the tattoo "PX-0" on the left side of the base of his throat. In the anime, Kuma's hair and jacket are black, and his hat is gray. The covering of his Bible is also shown to be intricately colored purple. In the manga, Oda originally intended for Kuma to have a completely different color scheme. Kuma's hair was shown to be brown, his jacket bright orange, his hat yellow with green spots, and his Bible a solid gold color. Later in the manga chapters, his coat was changed to more closely resemble the one in the anime, though the rest of his design remained untouched. In SBS Volume 63, Oda drew the Shichibukai as children. Kuma had pale short hair and was missing his bear ears hat, glasses, and cybernetic enhancements he receives later on. He wore tattered clothing and wooden sandals carrying a heavy load of chopped firewood on his back while reading a book called "Ninokin". His depiction has similarities with Ninomiya Sontoku, a famous philosopher of the 19th century. Many statues portray him holding a book while he walks with a heavy load on his back. Personality Despite his imposing figure and his past reputation, Bartholomew Kuma is a very calm and quiet person. In addition to his demeanor, he can also be seen as somewhat of a benevolent character, especially compared to the other Shichibukai. This assumption can be reached through some of his actions, specifically when he spared the lives of the Straw Hats on two separate occasions. When talking, Kuma customarily uses the word target in his sentences. He also tends to ask a person where they would like to go on a trip before he sends them away with his Devil Fruit's power, often honoring the recipient's request, but will occassionally send them to a place of his own choosing regardless of whether or not he received a reply. Although he obeys the commands of the World Government, Kuma disagrees with what his superiors deem "good" and "bad" in the world. Instead, Kuma strives to uphold his own ideals (described as Moral Justice) whenever possible. He even goes so far as to theorize that Blackbeard's acceptance into the Shichibukai ranks had been a very poor decision by the government, despite the fact that it filled the position left by Crocodile's defeat. However, Kuma's loyalty does not extend to the Marines. This can be seen when he refuses to answer a direct question from Admiral Kizaru during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Due to his refusal to assist the Marines without a direct order, Kuma did not hesitate to lie when it came to his victory over the Straw Hats at Sabaody Archipelago. There are still several mysteries behind Kuma's character. The details behind his transformation into a "Pacifista" and what exactly it entails are still unknown. He also whispered a message to Silvers Rayleigh during the battle at the Sabaody Archipelago, which the old pirate believes puts the other man at risk. It was revealed much later. Kuma was shown to be a brilliant agent of deception, managing to successfully keep the World Government from finding out about his true affiliation towards the Revolutionary Army for several years, managing to be elected to the position of one of the Shichibukai (though it does appear that they did eventually become suspicious enough of Kuma to compromise his identity as a double-agent and force him to accept a permanent lobotomy). Despite being perceived as the most dutiful of the Shichibukai, Kuma still held enough of his convictions to adamantly refuse to directly address Marines as high-ranked as Admiral Kizaru. He was generally calm and composed in any situation, and is subtle in his attaining of goals (such as not revealing to the Straw Hat Pirates the exact reasons for testing their power twice and then separating them across the world for future preparation). He also demonstrated great loyalty and honor to his cause in defending the "Thousand Sunny" from a continuous stream of assault over the course of two years, not moving to even recover from his injuries. His combat abilities are also demonstrated with expert use, Kuma using it for offense, defense and travel and often in quick succession of the previous action. However, at present, the modifications have been completed. In the finalization of the Pacifista project, Kuma (as the original model and the only one to have self-awareness) eventually lost his free will, personality and memory to the modifications, in order to ensure his reliability and continuing services towards the World Government. In this stage, Kuma shares the same mindless intelligence of a "living weapon" with his fellow Pacifista models, only recognizing individuals as either enemies or allies to the World Government. Donquixote Doflamingo refers to the original personality as being "dead", though it was later revealed that Kuma and Doctor Vegapunk (the man responsible for his cybernetic implants) made a secret deal to allow for Kuma to have a temporary relapse by rendering his final "free thought" as defending the "Thousand Sunny". After the timeskip, Sentomaru said that Kuma has been acting strange ever since he lost his free will. It turns out that prior to the modifications that completely converted him, he and Doctor Vegapunk made a deal to have his final form protect the Thousand Sunny until one of the Straw Hat Pirates arrived. Relazioni Revolutionaries Prior to receiving his final modifications, Kuma told Rayleigh that he was a member of the Revolutionary Army. This is supported by his past membership of the organization and acquaintance with Dragon and Ivankov. He also had knowledge of Luffy's relationship with Dragon (something that even Ivankov was unaware of) and he subsequently spared the Straw Hats' lives on two occasions, as well as guarding their ship for 2 years from the likes of pirates and Marines due to their common connection. It was stated by Ivankov that he and Kuma knew each other, and that he is no longer the man he once was. The relationship is confirmed in the flashback when Dragon saves the people from the fire in the Gray Terminal where Kuma is seen with Ivankov and the crew on Dragon's ship. Ivankov seems to know Kuma very well, one clue of this is Ivankov's comment about how Kuma hated the World Government. Moreover, Ivankov is well aware of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi. Pirati di Cappello di paglia A Orso era stato ordinato di sterminare i pirati di Cappello di paglia nel caso essi fossero riusciti a sconfiggere Gekko Moria, cosa puntualmente accaduta. Nonostante gli ordini Orso disobbedisce e poco tempo dopo, sull'arcipelago Sabaody, li aiuta a sfuggire agli attacchi di Kizaru e di Sentomaru. Oltre a ciò Orso mostra di rispettare particolarmente Zoro dopo avere scoperto che è sopravvissuto a quando successo a Thriller Bark. Anche Zoro da parte sua riconosce l'immensa forza di Orso Bartholomew e sa di essere vivo solo per sua concessione. Orso è a conocenza dei rapporti che legano Rufy a Portuguese D. Ace e a Monkey D. Dragon. Entrambe queste relazioni non erano di dominio pubblico finchè Sengoku non le ha dette a tutti i presenti durante la battaglia di Marineford. Kuma's intentions during the incident with the World Nobles on Sabaody Archipelago was to save the Straw Hat Pirates. He also made a deal with Dr. Vegapunk to program him to protect the Thousand Sunny until a Straw Hat member returns. Franky told the other Straw Hats that they owe a debt to Kuma, although the next time that they meet, Kuma will be a heartless, human weapon. Flotta dei sette Orso è a conoscenza dei luoghi in cui risiedono Gekko Moria, Boa Hancock e Drakul Mihawk, avendo visitato personalmente Thriller Bark ed avendo mandato Rufy e Zoro ad Amazon Lily e a Kuraigana rispettivamente. Gekko Moria Moria ritiene che la lealtà di Orso al Governo Mondiale lo rende una persona di cui non ci si può assolutamente fidare. Da parte sua Orso offre il proprio aiuto a Moria nello sconfiggere i pirati di Cappello di paglia. Moria si offende per la poca considerazione ricevuta ed afferma di voler attaccare Orso, ma quest'ultimo non se ne preoccupa minimamente. Alleati Governo Mondiale Orso è diventato un Pacifista vero e proprio che esegue gli ordini del Governo Mondiale senza farsi domande. In passato però Orso Bartholomew militava tra i rivoluzionari, che agiscono contro il Governo. Prima delle sue modifiche definitive ha rivelato a Silvers Rayleigh di essere ancora uno di loro. Il motivo per cui fingesse di essere dalla parte del Governo non è noto, così come non è noto perchè abbia accettato di farsi azzerare la memoria e di diventare un pupazzo nelle mani del Governo. Marina Prima della sua ultima modifica, Orso si mostrava leale al Governo Mondiale. Nonostante questo, però, si rifiutava di obbedire alla Marina a meno che il Governo non glielo ordinasse esplicitamente. Addirittura ha ingannato Garp e Sengoku dicendogli di avere sconfitto la ciurma di Rufy quando invece li aveva lasciati scappare. Sentomaru lo chiama "Orso-kou" (くま公 Kuma-kō), un titolo onorifico usato spesso in maniera sarcastica. Per via della sua trasformazione in un Pacifista sembra che sia diventato obbediente ad entrambe le organizzazioni. Vegapunk Sembra che Orso sia in buoni rapporti con Vegapunk. Vegapunk ha esaudito il suo ultimo desiderio, ovvero di venire programmato per difendere la Thousand Sunny fino al ritorno di uno di essi al luogo in cui era rimasta. Abilities and Powers Kuma is one of the few people to have completely defeated the entire Straw Hat Pirates, and is also the only character introduced so far that has defeated the crew single-handedly, twice. However, the crew was extremely weak both times and they were in no shape to fight another battle, much less a Shichibukai (in the first encounter, the crew had just finished battling another Shichibukai, Gekko Moriah, as well as an island full of zombies, and Oars; in the second encounter, they had just battled against a Pacifista while fending off a second, Kizaru and Sentomaru). He does not want the crew dead, however, since he allowed them to escape. Bartholomew Kuma is currently one of the Shichibukai, a group which is one of The Three Great Powers. Kuma is easily one of the most powerful characters that have appeared in history. Among other things, he has been able to beat the Straw Hat Crew twice. Kuma also had very fast reflexes, as he was able to deflect one of Luffy's Gear Second attacks with ease. He has such a fierce reputation that even other powerful and famous pirates are unnerved by him as seen with the captain of the Kid Pirates, Eustass Kidd, actually seemed heavily disturbed when he witnessed the arrival of a Pacifista cyborg (mistaking it for the real Kuma) on the Sabaody Archipelago, close to where his crew were, despite the fact that his bounty was higher than Kuma's former bounty, demonstrating how his strength is even greater than that implied by his frozen bounty in the eyes of others. Prior to his final Pacifista modifications, Kuma was a commander in the Revolutionary Army; as a result, he had control over the lower ranking members of the Revolutionary Army. However, he lost this power when he became a complete slave of the World Government. Devil Fruit Kuma ate the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, making him a "Paw Man". This Paramecia-class Devil Fruit gives him paw pads which give him the power to "push" anything, including the air around him, allowing him to not only defend himself from attacks but also to push objects at great speed. The fruit's powers also allow him to move at the same speed as the objects he pushes, possibly by using it to push himself, appearing instantaneously at a desired location regardless of distance, all the while he moves with no more than a slow walk. Kuma has made numerous people "vanish" by slapping them with one of his hands. It is later revealed that he pushes them away, sending them flying to another destination, which he can choose, even if the destination requires several days to reach. Kuma has also shown the ability to "push" or deflect things that lack palpability such as people's pain and exhaustion. This is shown when Kuma took all of the pain that Luffy had suffered on Thriller Bark and left him feeling completely healthy, meaning that his abilities can be used to heal people and cure them. However, in this case, Kuma removed Luffy's pain because Zoro had agreed to accept it in his place. It is not clear what would happen if the pain, which took the form of a giant bubble, had not been transferred to Zoro. It would seem that Kuma's ability does not give him the power to heal damage as much as simply extract it and let it go somewhere else. Kuma fights in a style reminiscent of sumo-wrestling. He crouches low in a wide stance, even using the signature stomp, and attacks with open-palm strikes, using his special paws to launch powerful air bullets. Much in keeping with the sumo inspiration, Kuma spends almost all of his time with his feet planted, refusing to give his ground. He has also demonstrated the ability to block all physical attacks, even sword attacks, by pushing them away with these hands. Kuma's abilities can also be used to create massively destructive attacks. This is displayed by one of his signature moves, "Ursus Shock", essentially a "bomb" made of highly compressed air created by pushing the air between his hands. This destructive power is enough to turn an entire island to dust or severely cripple a massive giant, in this case Oars Jr. Pacifista Modifications Kuma is now a cyborg modified by Vegapunk. He is however, very different from other cyborgs, and displays strength and agility that are on a different scale. He is extremely fast, enough to seem as though he has disappeared in the eyes of the Straw Hats, as well everyone on Thriller Bark. This is, however, unclear if it has something to do with the modifications from Dr. Vegapunk, or if it is part of his Devil Fruit powers, or simply being his raw speed. His body is able to withstand most attacks, including Sanji's kicks and even Zoro's "Shishi Sonson", a technique that was able to cut through steel. It only left a scratch on Kuma despite it being a surprise attack. Even after two years of accumulated damage, lack of repair, and lack of sustenance intake, Kuma was still operational. While the modifications gave Kuma great strength, their full completion over a long time period apparently robbed Kuma of his free will. As a Pacifista, Kuma has the ability to shoot laser beams, which not only causes massive explosions upon detonation, but can also melt steel. This laser is apparently a replication of Kizaru's Pika Pika no Mi powers and for Kuma, this launcher is only installed in his mouth. In the other Pacifista, the launcher is installed on their palms as well. Kuma has his paw pads instead of the laser holes on his hands; it is this aspect, along with the bible that only he holds, even after losing his free will, that distinguish him from the other Pacifista, and makes him superior to them. Conoscenze geografiche Sembra che Orso sia molto esperto di geografia, visto che conosce il luogo in cui atterrano le vittime del suo potere, in qualsiasi parte del mondo esse finiscano. È capace addirittura di localizzare un'isola vagante nel cielo. È comunque possibile che le sue modifiche robotiche siano almeno in parte responsabili di queste capacità. Storia Past Secondo le parole di Perona, Orso un tempo era un pirata arrogante e violento, al punto di meritarsi il soprannome "il tiranno". Rivoluzionari Dodici anni prima degli eventi attuali Orso militava assieme ad Emporio Ivankov tra i rivoluzionari guidati da Monkey D. Dragon. È presente all'incendio del Grey Terminal ed aiuta i sopravvissuti che salgono a bordo della sua nave. In questo periodo viene a sapere che Dragon ha un figlio; poichè nemmeno Ivankov ne era a conoscenza significa che era molto vicino a Dragon, oppure questa informazione gli è stata data da Sengoku, da Garp, o da Akainu dopo essere entrato a far parte della Flotta dei sette, poichè essi erano gli unici tre Marine a conoscere il loro legame familiare. Shichibukai and the Pacifista Project He later became a Shichibukai and allowed Dr. Vegapunk to modify him into the cyborg weapon "Pacifista". He apparently struck some sort of deal with the World Government to become a guinea pig for this human weapon project, despite his hatred towards them, but as of yet there has been no further details revealed regarding this clandestine agreement, the processes involved in the creation of Pacifista, or the relationship between Kuma and the mysterious Vegapunk. His modification into a cyborg was a slow process, with each of his body parts being modified one by one, with his head being preserved for the last. Saga dell'isola nel cielo Saga di Jaya Orso appare per la prima volta durante la riunione dei membri della Flotta dei sette avvenuta a Marijoa, che ha lo scopo di nominare un sostituto per Crocodile. Quando la riunione sta per cominciare il vertice viene interrotto da un intruso. Si tratta di Lafitte, un pirata che propone la nomina del suo capitano, Barbanera. Sengoku sostiene che un pirata sconosciuto non può incutere timore negli altri pirati, ma Lafitte chiede un po' di tempo per permettere al suo capitano di dimostrare cosa è in grado di fare. Per tutto il tempo Orso Bartholomew ascolta in silenzio. Saga della guerra di Barbabianca Dealing with Moriah's Defeat at Thriller Bark With orders from the World Government to notify Gekko Moriah of Crocodile's replacement, Kuma came to Thriller Bark. Arriving there, he asked some of Perona's zombie minions, who were loading treasure onto the Thousand Sunny, where their master would be. However, he was met with some resistance and was forced to deal with them. His actions were not unnoticed as the zombies reported his actions to the person they were to ordered to follow, Perona. Perona recognized Kuma and shook in fear at his sight. Despite Kuma's reputation, however, Perona got annoyed with him and attempted to engage the Shichibukai for his shadow. However, asking her where she would like to go and removing a glove, he made her vanish by sending her flying to Kuraigana Island. The zombies seeing this tried to attack him but were frightened off by his mere presence. Kuma then spotted Nami and asked her if Luffy has an older brother. After receiving her answer, he then somehow teleported away and continued his search for Moriah. Kuma then found Moriah in the dance hall in the Mast Mansion of Thriller Bark. After some formalities, he told Moriah of Crocodile's replacement, Marshall D. Teach. Though the gap in the Shichibukai ranks had been filled up, he told Moriah that he felt somewhat uneasy of the situation. Kuma then told Moriah that since the Straw Hat Pirates were most likely to head toward Moriah's vicinity, he should do something about them. He explained this to Moriah since the World Government had grown greatly alert of the pirates since the assault on Enies Lobby. Though he was not given a specific order, he offered to help Moriah in dealing with the Straw Hats. Moriah however angrily declined Kuma's help and told him to instead sit back and watch as he himself defeated the Straw Hats. However, despite Moriah's boasting, Kuma witnessed Moriah get defeated by Luffy. After the battle, Kuma then reported this to the World Government. Fearful that the rumors of Moriah's defeat will cause another global uproar like with Crocodile, they ordered Kuma to kill all witnesses on Thriller Bark, including the Straw Hat Pirates. Accepting the order, he launched an attack on some of the members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association before shifting his attention to Zoro. Kuma weakened Zoro and used his Devil Fruit ability to take down Franky and Sanji. He gives them an ultimatum: let him kill Luffy, and he will let them live. When they refuse his offer, Kuma calmly uses his powers to create the effects of a bomb, engulfing a portion of the island (in the anime, the entire island was affected). Though this does not succeed in killing the Straw Hats, it knocks all of them out. Just when he is about to finish an unconscious Luffy off, Zoro, in a desperate move, strikes him with a Shishi Sonson (Lion's song) in an effort to kill him by cutting him in two. However, he is only able to damage him. The wound on Kuma's shoulder reveals that he is a Cyborg like Franky, but he is different from Franky. Kuma is an incomplete human weapon created by the World Government and Dr. Vegapunk, known as a Pacifista. Zoro offers to trade his life for Luffy's. Kuma agrees. At that moment, Sanji decides to give his life up. Zoro promptly knocks him out, feeling it necessary to sacrifice his own life rather than Sanji's. Kuma states that he would not harm Luffy, as his "honor would be at stake", In exchange for Zoro experiencing the pain Luffy endured throughout his fight against Moriah, Kuma would leave. Kuma proceeds to extract Luffy's pain, and directs it at Zoro, which almost kills him. Kuma then teleports to the entrance to the ship. He is last seen musing about Dragon having a good son with a loyal crew. Later, he is seen in the company of Garp and Sengoku, being scolded by the latter for his inability to capture the Straw Hats. Separating the Straw Hats at Sabaody Archipelago Having exhausted themselves by defeating a Pacifista on the Sabaody, the Straw Hats were immediately confronted by Kizaru and Sentomaru, as well as another Pacifista, PX-1. However, the battle was interrupted by the real Bartholomew Kuma, who Zoro recognized as the genuine article. He was surprised to find Zoro still alive, who replied that it was due to Kuma's mercy. Seemingly impressed, Kuma made Zoro vanish to the same place that he sent Perona using the same move that he used on her at Thriller Bark. Sentomaru reveals that Kuma has the ability to make people fly through the sky to far away places. A Monster Chopper runs wild, trying to attack Sentomaru. Rayleigh is still seen dueling Kizaru, using swords while Nami reflects on Kuma's ability, where it was first shown at Thriller Bark. She remembers that Perona mysteriously vanished. Luffy asks Sentoumaru where Zoro could have gone, and Sentoumaru says that anyone that gets touched by Kuma's paws would sail through three days and three nights and the destination would only be known by Kuma. An outraged Sanji gets ready to battle Kuma, while PX-1 tries to attack Usopp from behind, using a beam attack. Kuma then uses his Devil Fruit ability to send PX-1 away, which enraged Sentomaru. Luffy then orders his crew to retreat as far as possible. As Sanji, Usopp and Brook try to escape; Kuma descends on them, prepared to attack. Brook sacrifices himself and makes a joke as he disappears. Sanji is filled with despair as he begins to lose nakama. He tells Usopp to run and lands a kick on Kuma, only to be deflected into a pile of rubble. Usopp attempts to hold Kuma back, only to be sent away as well. An enraged Sanji runs towards Kuma, but was also sent away as well. A despaired Luffy just watches in shock. Rayleigh is still seen dueling Kizaru, holding off the Marine Admiral. Kuma then approaches Rayleigh and whispers to him quietly. This is later revealed to be the fact that, as an officer of the Revolutionary Army, he wished to rescue Luffy and his crew. The Dark King questions Kuma's motives, who responds by saying that he can choose whether to believe him or not. When Kizaru asks what Kuma said to Rayleigh, Kuma simply replies with that he will not answer Kizaru's questions. Luffy activates Second Gear but Kuma teleports to where Franky and Nami. Franky tries to attack Kuma, by using "Strong Right" but has no effect. An enraged Luffy tries a "Jet Pistol", only to be blocked by Kuma's paws. Kuma descends on Franky and also sends him away using his Paw-Paw Fruit. Luffy slowly succumbs to defeat, as Nami is also sent away by Kuma. With only Robin and a Monster Chopper left, Luffy desperately lunges at Kuma. However, Kuma simply teleports again, to Robin and Chopper. Luffy starts begging Kuma to stop sending his nakama away but Kuma still sends Chopper away. Robin attempts to run, yet, she also gets sent away by Kuma. Luffy, filled with despair and rage, falls to the ground, angry and cries that he could not even save a single friend. Kuma simply responds by saying that he will not be seeing Luffy again and ultimately sends Luffy flying, making the loss of the crew complete. After sending all of the crew flying, he leaves a broken Luffy for last, sending him to Amazon Lily. Before returning to Marineford, he visits Rayleigh to tell him something and adding that he did not have much time left. This was the last-known action, made freely by Kuma, before Dr. Vegapunk completed the Pacifista modifications. Battle of Marineford Kuma answered to the call for the Shichibukai to battle the Whitebeard Pirates and was later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbe and Boa Hancock. He then appeared at Marineford alongside Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gekko Moriah, and Boa Hancock, ready for the battle ahead. When Little Oars Jr. arrived and began leaving destruction in his wake, Kuma hit him with an Ursus Shock, wounding Little Oars Jr. badly. Kuma took on a solemn appearance after seeing Luffy on the battlefield. While Luffy recognizes Kuma, Ivankov tells Doflamingo that Kuma is standing before him and cannot be dead. Luffy asks Ivankov if he and Kuma know each other, which Ivankov confirms, while stating that something is wrong with Kuma. When Sengoku reveals that Dragon is Luffy's father, he is the only one of the Shichibukai not to voice his thoughts. Doflamingo speaks on Kuma's behalf, saying that while the two seemed to know Kuma, the man standing before them was not Kuma, as Vegapunk had finished his modifications on the former Bartholomew Kuma. Doflamingo then explains to Ivankov the process Kuma volunteered to undergo, as his body was converted into a "Pacifista", with bits and pieces of him being modified at a time. Ivankov says that Doflamingo is lying as Kuma hated the World Government and would never work with them. While Doflamingo admits that he does not know what kind of deal Kuma and the World Government made, he goes on to say that but a few days ago he had retained his personality, but now he was a walking corpse with no human memory, following the World Government's every command: PX-0. Kuma then fires a laser blast from his mouth, sending Luffy and Ivankov flying aside, Ivankov asks Kuma what happened to his body, while Luffy remembers that Kuma had stated before that they would "never meet again". Kuma suddenly appears in the middle of Ivankov's Newkama army and launches a pressure cannon through a line of okamas. Refusing to take any more of Kuma's actions, Ivankov spins his head around with Face Spectrum to make a mirage of dozens of faces, and launches Death Wink from all of them with Galaxy Wink. Ivankov then kicks Kuma and sends him flying, shouting that he wouldn't let Kuma get away with hurting his followers. He then states that as no one who ever saw his face could ever forget it (which the Newkama army sheepishly agrees with), if Kuma somehow forgot his fear of Ivankov, then the okama would just have to pound it back into his body. Kuma later went to the plaza with the other Shichibukai when Sengoku begins the final stages of his plan. After the arrival of Shanks, Kuma is seen standing down along with everyone else. Saga dopo la guerra Orso si ripresenta alle isole Sabaody al cospetto dei Rider dal roseo avvenire. Shakky non lo teme credendolo un alleato, non sapendo che l'uomo ha recentemente perso ogni volontà. Ad ogni modo Orso non attacca nessuno di loro, ma al contrario si schiera a difesa della Thousand Sunny. Timeskip Un anno dopo questi eventi la Marina cerca di distruggere la nave ma Orso, Hacchan e Duval glielo impediscono. Orso rimane anche quando gli altri due si ritirano per via delle numerose ferite ricevute nello scontro. Le sue motivazioni rimangono sconosciute, ma si sa che Orso è stato programmato in questo modo da Vegapunk su richiesta dello stesso Orso Bartholomew. La missione consisteva nel proteggere la nave a costo della sua stessa vita finchè uno dei pirati di Cappello di paglia non si fosse ripresentato. Saga del Nuovo Mondo Quando Franky raggiunge la sua amata nave dopo due anni di separazione trova Orso Bartholomew gravemente danneggiato accanto ad essa. Dopo che Orso ha avvistato il pirata si allontana, avendo compiuto la sua missione. Prototipi per One Piece In un'intervista riguardo a Strong World, Oda ha rivelato che all'inizio aveva intenzione di usare il timone conficcato nella testa usato per caratterizzare l'aspetto di Kinjishi per Orso Bartholomew. Differenze tra manga e anime Aspetto All'inizio nel manga Orso aveva dei colori diversi da quelli utilizzati nell'anime: questa differenza è dovuta al fatto che i colori nel manga sono stati mostrati dopo che era già stato mandato in onda il primo episodio in cui appariva Orso Bartholomew. L'anime lo presenta con una giacca nera mentre Oda aveva intenzione di colorarla di arancione. In seguito il manga si è adattato scegliendo gli stessi colori usati nell'anime. Nel manga i cuscinetti sulle mani di Orso sono neri, come quelli degli orsi. Nell'anime invece sono rosa come quelli dei gatti. Saga di Jaya Nel manga durante la riunione di Marijoa Orso dice qualche parola, mentre nell'anime tace per tutto il tempo. Saga dopo la guerra Nel manga, nel flashback in cui Dragon salva le persone in pericolo di vita al Grey Terminal, Orso indossa la tunica che possiedono anche tutti gli altri rivoluzionari. Nell'anime invece indossa i vestiti che lo caratterizzano anche molti anni dopo. Curiosità * Orso è stato dichiarato morto durante la battaglia di Marineford, con la quale si è conclusa l'era d'oro della pirateria ed è cominicata la "nuova era". Anche nel mondo reale fu la morte di Bartholomew Roberts a porre fine all'epoca d'oro della pirateria. * A seguito della revoca del titolo di membro della Flotta dei sette a Gekko Moria, Orso Bartholomew è diventato il più vecchio e il più alto membro del gruppo (ipotizzando che nessuno dei nuovi entrati gli sottragga i primati). Navigazione ca:Bartholomew Kuma de:Bartholomew Kuma en:Bartholomew Kuma fr:Bartholomew Kuma zh:巴索羅繆·大熊 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Cyborg Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Paramisha Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Flotta dei sette Categoria:Ex rivoluzionari Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi tecnologiche